


Her Elysium

by OpienYourMind



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, spoilers through beginning of chapter 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpienYourMind/pseuds/OpienYourMind
Summary: Before waking up on the ancient vessel, Pyra was more alone than she'd ever thought it was possible to be.





	Her Elysium

The sound of the gently tolling bells in the distance was beautiful, adding perfectly to the ambience of the memory of Elysium.

Pyra hated it. As far back as she could remember, ever since Addam had placed her and the red sword she carried inside the Tornan ship, she had cursed the sound- the constant reminder that her heart still beat beneath the green cross on her chest- with every passing day.

 _Why?_ She wanted to ask, but who? Father didn’t exist in her dream, and even if he did, what answer could he give her that she hadn’t already thought of? _Why am I still here? Malos fell along with those Titans, and do I even have a purpose other than defeating him?_

She asked the question rhetorically, resigned to the fact that she knew the answer. Father had created her and her brother to destroy Alrest, and she couldn’t die until her destiny- awakening Aion and allowing it to reduce the world to rubble- was fulfilled.

Pyra had screamed into the all-too-perfect pastoral landscape more times than she cared to count. There was nothing to throw, nothing to vent frustration onto, for whatever reason she couldn’t create a new sword for herself in the dream, and if she ripped up the blades of grass or lit the hill on fire, everything was restored to its pristine condition faster than she could blink.

She had wondered about killing herself multiple times, but what could she do in a dream, unable to move her physical body? No matter how hard she concentrated, or how limp she willed herself to go, she couldn’t simply _will_ herself dead. A while ago, she had tried to simply walk off the cliff past the small tree at the field’s edge, but found the grass beneath her feet would never vary or allow her any closer to the precipice as long as she had that intention in mind.

_Mythra could stand this. I wish she were here instead of me._

Pyra understood that it had been necessary for her sister to seal herself away within their mind after the Aegis War, but still she wished she could draw on even a hundredth of her composure. Better yet, a hundredth of her power. If only she could ask Mythra to communicate with Siren; she knew that the Artifice could always track their location, shielded or not. What was the point, though, if it was deactivated when Mythra was asleep?

_Addam could stand this. I don’t know how._

_Jin could stand this. He was so calm, all the time…_

_Lora and Haze could stand this, as long as they were here together._

She flicked through Mythra’s memories, people and names blinking in and out in fractions of a second.

_Why are all of my memories just her memories? I wish… I could have at least had a life of my own before being sealed. Before I could die._

As the thought entered her mind, Pyra’s eyes began to glisten.

Why now? Why, after however long she’d been trapped, was she only now crying for the first time? It wasn’t as though anyone could see her like this, but she was still ashamed to be breaking her facade now.

She put a hand to her heart to calm herself.

 

She put her other hand over it to make sure she was feeling what she thought she had felt.

 

She felt a distinct fluttering pulse. It was as though an invisible hand was reaching out, a millimeter from her core…

 

 _Maybe now, I can finally fulfill the destiny_ I _set for myself_.

The Aegis put her hand out as if to touch the unknown hand and draw it to herself. Though she couldn’t see what must have been happening to her in the physical world, she felt as clear as day the brush of two fingers against her green crystal.

She felt the astonished intruder reel back. She felt the vibrations in the air and read the look of shock on his surprisingly young face…

And she felt as truly as if it were her own heart the sudden presence of the sword through his. She gasped with shock- _another first_ , she noted dryly- recognizing the attack and attacker at once.

Then, she composed her face and turned away, ready to meet her erstwhile new Driver.

**Author's Note:**

> Something a bit heavier this time. Hope you enjoy, as always.  
> I was thinking of Spring Awakening while writing this too, lol-


End file.
